Confesiones
by Lizzy.x
Summary: Cuando se trataba de una infidelidad había que tomar la decisión de elegir entre callarse o decir la verdad, asumiendo las consecuencias por encima de todo. Lo que Sakura nunca esperó, es que su novio lo tomase tan bien.


Title: **Confesiones**  
Author: **Antes era Xx-Leah-xX, que por ciertos motivos tuve que empezar de cero y ahora mi seudónimo es Lizzy.x**  
Disclaimer applied.

Sin más que aclarar, ¡a leer!

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

―Es ahora o nunca.

Junto al marco de la puerta, Sakura sopesó la idea de decirle o no a su novio lo que pasó hacía un mes escaso. Tenía dos posibilidades, decir la verdad o callarse. _Menudo dilema_. Sakura sabía que si quería ganarse la confianza de las personas, tenía que decir la verdad y no mentir en ninguna ocasión. Ella era totalmente consciente de que si no era sincera y callaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, le implicaba tener una enorme carga de conciencia y no se sentiría aliviada hasta soltarlo.

Así eran las cosas.

Ahora bien, su problema había sido una infidelidad y poner en practica su teoría de _‹‹no callarse y decir la verdad››_ parecía más difícil sabiendo lo que conllevaría. Una relación se basaba principalmente en la confianza, algo que Sakura no estaba cumpliendo.

Sakura volvió a centrar la mirada en Sasuke, quien estaba trabajando con su portátil unos balances de la empresa. Parecía estresado y lo menos que quería ella era ponerle más tenso. Pero era ese momento o nunca. Por el bien de ella y de su relación, este tipo de cosas se tenían que contar y no alargar la verdad. Además de que, de cierta forma, se sentía culpable. Sasuke no se merecía tal cosa y lo mejor para ambos era contarlo.

Sintiendo como un nudo se atoraba en su garganta, se colocó frente a él y antes de que Sasuke subiera la mirada y se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, espetó:

―Tengo que hablar contigo.

El pelinegro la miró entre extraño y expectante. No era usual que Sakura usara esa frase.

―Di.

Ella se sorbió la nariz, sintiendo como le empezaban a temblar las rodillas de forma exagerada, y en un intento para disimularlo se sentó junto a él en el sofá y cruzó sus piernas. El momento había llegado y tenía que soltarlo. Sería directa, sin detalles ni nada por el estilo.

―Sasuke-kun, t-tengo que confesarte q-que… me enrollé con Naruto la semana pasada.

Ya está, lo había soltado. Con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como el corazón le bombeaba frenéticamente, esperaba la bronca descomunal de su novio, pues sabía que liarse con su mejor amigo había sido un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Sasuke la contempló durante un par de segundos, conteniendo el aliento y Sakura sintió pánico. Eso no era buena señal. Pero para su sorpresa, pasó lo que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado:

―¿Y cómo fue?

Totalmente estupefacta. Así se quedó Sakura, quien se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera demente. Le acaba de confesar que le había puesto los cuernos con el rubio, ¿y él… le preguntaba que cómo había sido? Sí, definitivamente esto era una broma de mal gusto.

―¿C-como?

Él ladeo el rostro.

―Ya me has entendido.

Sakura estaba que no se lo creía. Conocía lo suficiente bien al Uchiha como para saber cómo era su forma de ser y cómo actuaba cuando algo le molestaba. Los cuernos, lógicamente, tendrían que estar en la lista de las cosas _molestas_ y él tenía que haber reaccionado de otra manera. _¡Sí hasta parecía que no le importaba!_

―Habla ―ordenó Sasuke con voz ronca, aproximándose a ella hasta que sus piernas se rozaron.

Ella empezó a boquear. ¿En serio quería que… se lo explicara? Definitivamente el Uchiha estaba irreconocible; pues a estas alturas habría ido tras Naruto a cantarle las cuarenta y no tan tranquilo y pidiéndole explicaciones.

―B-bueno, pues Naruto… ―empezó a decir Sakura, evitando por todos lo medios no cruzarse con la mirada inquisidora de su novio. Esto si que era de lo más extraño. Tragó saliva y prosiguió. ―N-naruto y yo fuimos a tomar algo, bebí más de la cuenta y…

―¿Y?

¿Cómo que _y_? Joder. Si con decir que _bebió_ más de lo debido se sabía perfectamente que pasó después. ¿Es que acaso esto era un interrogatorio?

―M-me llevó a casa la noche que tu no estabas y b-bueno, pasó _eso_ ―terminó de relatar.

Por el calorcillo que sentía en sus mejillas, percibió que estaba sonrojada. Sasuke había desviado la mirada y escuchó que chasqueaba la lengua. Ahora sí que se avecinaba lo peor. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos, y Sakura temía que Sasuke cortara la relación y fuera en busca d-

―¿Qué sigue? preguntó de forma curiosa el Uchiha que interrumpió de lleno los pensamientos nefastos de su novia.

La boca de Sakura se abrió de forma exagerada y soltó un sonoro _"¿Quéee?"_. En ese momento no sabía que pensar. Cuando él le había pedido que le dijese cómo había sido, no pensó que quisiera más detalles. _¡Oh por dios, Sasuke era un pervertido!_

―¿E-enserio quieres que yo…?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la tapa del portátil y dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa. Nuevamente la ojiverde sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de color carmesí y empezó a respirar de forma irregular. Esto si que empezaba a ser incómodo.

―P-pues Naruto me quitó la camiseta antes de recostarme sobre el sofá y… ¡¿p-pero qué haces?

Sasuke, siguiendo el relato de su novia, comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de su camisa y después, con cuidado, la tumbó en el sofá. Sakura estaba sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza y un par de incógnitas cruzaban por su mente. ¿Por qué narices Sasuke no se había enfadado? ¿Por qué narices parecía un interrogatorio con representación incluída?

―¿Y después, qué hizo?

Nuevamente la cara de Sakura se coloreó, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya la estaba besando y toqueteando más de lo debido. Él la _obligo_ a contar paso a paso cada cosa para ponerlo en práctica cuando sus labios se alejaban, al mismo tiempo que ambos se desnudaban. Lo siguiente que recuerda la Haruno es que llegaron a estar tan excitados que terminaron en la cama reconstruyendo los hechos.

¡Quien lo diría después de todo! Lo que Sakura pensaba que sería la peor bronca de su vida, acabó siendo un interrogatorio con detalles incluidos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Hola lectoras! He vuelto a dar señales de vida con un nuevo oneshot después de que mi prima me borrase todos y cada uno de mis fics. Técnicamente voy a empezar de nuevo: he cambiado el nombre y la contraseña, y poco a poco iré subiendo los pocos oneshots que tengo guardados._

_Por otro lado, ¿os ha gustado el oneshot? _

_Nos leemos pronto, Lizzy._


End file.
